194th Armored Brigade (United States)
In 1962, the 194th Armored Brigade was assigned to the US Army's Combat Developments Command to test new materiel at Fort Ord, California. It assumed the mission of the tank battalion of the 5th Infantry Division previously there. The next change occurred in the mid-1960s amid Army-wide reductions to make resources available for the Vietnam War. In a personnel-saving action, the Combat Developments Command's 194th Armored Brigade at Fort Ord was replaced by a battalion-size combat team and reorganized at Fort Knox to support the Armor School in place of the 16th Armored Group. Under the new configuration, the brigade included one mechanized infantry and two armored battalions. The brigade was cannibalized to fill out CONUS-based III Corps units deploying to Saudi Arabia for Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm. Historical Composition David Isby & Charles Kamps, Jr., record the composition of the 194th Armored Brigade (Separate) in 1984 in Armies of NATO’s Central Front as including: *4th Battalion, 54th Infantry *5th Battalion, 73d Armor *5th Battalion, 33d Armor *5th Battalion, 41st Field Artillery *Troop D, 10th Cavalry *522d Engineer Company There were the following units assigned to the 194th Armored Brigade (Separate) in 1990.Unit Assignments under the U.S. Army Regimental System in 1990 They were: *HHC, 194th Armored Brigade *1st Battalion, 10th Cavalry *2d Battalion, 10th Cavalry *Troop D, 10th Cavalry *4th Battalion, 15th Infantry *19th Engineer Battalion *75th Support Battalion *1st Battalion, 77th Field Artillery *MP Platoon The brigade downsized to primarily the 19th Engineer Battalion and Task Force 1st Battalion, 10th Cavalry. The task force consisted of a headquarters company, three armored (M-1 Abrams) companies, two infantry companies (mechanized) and one field artillery battery (M109 SP 155mm - Battery A, 77th Field Artillery). The brigade was reduced to a separate battalion task force in 1993, the 2d Battalion, 33d Armor, of which at least three companies were tank and one was mechanized infantry, with sources also mentioning artillery and Bradley M-3 scout companies.Blog posting by former 194th Bde (2–33 AR) crews 2–33 AR Task Force was finally disbanded in mid-late 1994. Today The 194th Armored Brigade designation has been restored to active duty. It assumed command of the 1st Armored Training Brigade at Fort Knox, Kentucky, and is now charged with the responsibility of One Station Unit Training (OSUT), which trains tankers and cavalry scouts. It also consists of two infantry battalions (1st and 2d battalions of the 46th Infantry Regiment) which conduct nine-week basic training. The brigade includes the 46th Adjutant General Battalion, which primarily conducts reception operations for soldiers going to Advanced Individual Training, Basic Training and One Station Unit Training.46th AG Mission The 194th Armored Brigade has been reactivated at Fort Benning, Georgia to serve as a Basic Combat Training Brigade. ORDER OF BATTLE *Headquarters & Headquarters Company *1st Battalion, 81st Armor *3d Battalion, 81st Armor *5th Squadron, 15th Cavalry Lineage of Headquarters, 194th Armored Brigade Constituted 24 June 1921 in the Organized Reserves as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 194th Infantry Brigade, and assigned to the 97th Division Organized in June 1922 at Concord, New Hampshire Redesignated 23 March 1925 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 194th Brigade Redesignated 24 August 1936 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 194th Infantry Brigade Converted and redesignated 12 February 1942 as the 3d Platoon, 97th Reconnaissance Troop, 97th Division (Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 193d Infantry Brigade, concurrently converted and redesignated as the 97th Reconnaissance Troop, 3d Platoon, 97th Division) Troop ordered into active military service 25 February 1943 and reorganized at Camp Swift, Texas, as the 97th Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop, an element of the 97th Infantry Division Reorganized and redesignated 1 August 1943 as the 97th Reconnaissance Troop, Mechanized Reorganized and redesignated 15 October 1945 as the 97th Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop Inactivated 31 March 1946 in Japan (Organized Reserves redesignated 25 March 1948 as the Organized Reserve Corps; redesignated 9 July 1952 as the Army Reserve) 3d Platoon, 97th Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop converted and redesignated 15 July 1962 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 194th Infantry Brigade, and relieved from assignment to the 97th Infantry Division; concurrently withdrawn from the Army Reserve and allotted to the Regular Army (remainder of troop concurrently converted and redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 193d Infantry Brigade—hereafter separate lineage) Converted and redesignated 1 October 1962 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 194th Armored Brigade Activated 21 December 1962 at Fort Ord, California Inactivated 29 June 1995 at Fort Knox, Kentucky Transferred 9 November 2006 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command Headquarters activated 10 July 2007 at Fort Knox, Kentucky References *David Isby & Charles Kamps, Jr., Armies of NATO’s Central Front, Jane's Publishing Company, 1984 *Army Regulation 600-84, U.S. Army Regimental System, 5 June 1990 Category:Military units and formations established in 1921 Armor 194